1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices to aid in blood circulation and more particularly to a bolster to support and elevate a portion of a person's body.
2. Background Information
When there is obstruction from proximal pressure or some other impeding condition, the return of blood and lymph fluid proximal to the heart and chest results in pain, swelling, ulceration, pigmentation, and other maladies of the lower extremities. Injuries such as fractures, lacerations, contusions, for example, that are accompanied with tissue swelling similarly decrease the natural return of blood and lymph. Such conditions may result in longer healing processes. When blood pools in the deep venous system thrombo-phlebitis and lymph edema can occur from simple external pressure to the calf or a prolonged dependent position.
External compression dressings help to overcome these problems, but the most effective method is simply to elevate the lower extremity above the level of the heart. In such a position gravity accompanied by the muscular contraction and the negative venous pressure supplied by the normal cardiac contractions will rapidly resolve the peripheral edema in most instances. Following childbirth and certain operative procedures, in order to prevent both superficial and deep phlebitis, the legs are elevated. Many methods of doing this are ineffective or dangerous. Such is found when pillows are placed beneath the calves. Other methods include elevating the foot and the head of special hospital type beds. This results in pooling blood in the pelvis and setting the stage for pelvic phlebitis. Still other methods to elevate the bed require placing a chair or some sort of jack under the foot of the bed. This is cumbersome and the angle of elevation is severely limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,669 to Hammock discloses a selectively positionable back rest for supporting a person during an diagnostic examination that requires swallowing a barium contrast medium. The board has a seat portion and a pivotable back portion connected by a hinge allowing the back to be placed at an angle to the seat. A U-shaped bar is attached at its open end to the back by hinges and a series of stops are located on the base which extends from the seat portion. This allows the angle of the back portion to be adjusted and held in position.
Messer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,424, and Ponten et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,424, both disclose portable chairs with a flat seat portion and an adjustable back rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,108 to Chapman discloses a leg support as a A-shape support for placing below the knee to elevate the knee.
Greiner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,692, discloses a powered exerciser for the leg that raises the lower leg to a position that places the thigh in a vertical orientation with regard to the body.
What is needed in the art is a simple apparatus that may be placed under the patient in either of two operative positions to alleviate the conditions resulting from poor blood circulation in supine or prone patients.